


My Angel is the Centerfold

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Kings Cross, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious Harry, Pinup Draco, Platform 9 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: December 26th, Boxing Day, finds the gang of about 20 or so getting on a train at King's Cross for their first ever group vacation. Avoiding the bustle of Hols in a cold rainy London, they start the first leg to their destination of hot sun and relaxation.Draco is tired of the Status Quo and decides to do something about it, one strategically placed Snitch at a time.





	My Angel is the Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> This Fest had been amazing. Every time I get another prompt a new idea pops into my head right away and I need to write it out before its lost. It could be a certain scene or sentence, but once its there I don't want to lose it. Can't wait for more. 
> 
> And yes, 200 words is REALLY HARD. super challenge. much fun.
> 
> Title taken from "Centerfold" by J. Geils Band, 1981.

"Has anyone seen my satchel?"

Harry got several no’s back and pouted. The familiar rocking of the train eventually put Harry to sleep. He woke up later to Ron's shouts from a particularly exciting game of Exploding Snap with their friends.

"Here it is! Hey, where's Draco?"

"He wandered off 10 minutes ago, something about soot in his hair. Git." Ron's lips twitched.

Harry sat back and opened his bag. Tucked inside was the newest Playwitch! He blushed and shoved it back in, but not before noticing Draco was this month's cover model. A small parchment flew out of the bag and Harry grabbed it.

**Loo. 15 minutes. ~DM**

Harry stood up too fast, "Loo!" he shouted and bolted.

"Did you like my present?" Draco's voice came from behind Harry and he whirled around.

"What kind of present is that?!"

"You didn't open it did you?"

"In front of everyone? Are you mad?!"

"Mad about you actually." Draco pushed against Harry who had trapped himself against the wall. "I fancy you, Harry. Can we be more than friends?"

Harry relaxed and intertwined their fingers. "I've wanted this for so long."

Draco smirked and sealed it with an electric, cock-throbbing kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 4  
> Board Position: Platform 9 3/4  
> PROMPT: 200 words - Drarry + Hols + either 1) Vacation -OR- 2) New Beginnings -OR- 3) Lost Luggage
> 
> How about all 3?


End file.
